Somethin' to Talk About
by RoaringMice
Summary: When Trip gets an idea in his head, sometimes he has no choice but to follow it through. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: This takes place early in the first season._

_Warnings: Swears. Slash._

x-x

Trip let his back rest against the pile of cushions behind him, enjoying the warmth flowing from the body of the beautiful woman at his side. Sure, in an ideal world, that woman might not have been his friend Hoshi, but for some reason, he wasn't so worried about that right now. Maybe it was the drink.

As soft music started, he smiled down at Hoshi, who was pressed close beside him on the small, plush couch. Too bad she was in uniform; these outfits were more utilitarian than fashionable. He'd kind of like to see her in a pretty dress, maybe something red, to match their surroundings. As his mama would say, bet she cleaned up real nice.

Not that he was attracted to her, not as such. She was his friend, and sure, he knew she was attractive, but she really wasn't his type. Still, a bit more of this drink, and likely most anyone would be his type.

Trip raised his glass and took another sip. The liquid burned warmth down his throat, and he lifted the clear glass before him and rested it on his knee, allowing the shimmering amber fluid to take the light. Damn, this stuff was good. He'd have to see about getting some bottles sent up to the ship.

Dinner was long past, and they'd moved onto the entertainment portion of the evening. Their hosts, aliens who called themselves Durilia, had brought them into this theatre and coupled them off seemingly at random. Groups of two now sat inside a series of red curtained enclosures, each small, private warren set off from the next by what seemed to simply be flowing silk, but which in reality had to be something else, as it had amazing sound-deadening properties. He could clearly hear the performers on the stage before them, but damned if he could hear the folks sitting next to them, who couldn't have been more than a foot away. He knew that Malcolm and Travis had been seated to their left, with Jon and T'Pol to their right. He thanked his lucky stars that he was with Hoshi because somehow, he suspected that Jon and T'Pol most definitely were not enjoying the gentle buzz of the liquor, nor were they snuggled up together. He tried to smother a smirk: he'd pay cash money to see what Malcolm and Travis were doing.

A warm, spicy scent wafted past, and Trip inhaled deeply, feeling the effects of whatever it was go straight to his head. He heard Hoshi do the same, and she glanced up at him with a soft smile. They'd likely pay for this in the morning, but tonight? Tonight he was just enjoying the ride.

Drink in one hand, he touched her hair with the other. The feel of it was so different from his own, so smooth and straight, but quite thick. She nearly purred as he carded it through his fingers.

With Hoshi, he felt comfortable. They'd been developing a friendship over the last few months, and had even been spending time together, off duty. It probably helped that neither of them were particularly "military", so they'd been able to break down the barriers of rank and so on, and get to the people underneath. That hadn't been the case with him and Malcolm. They were friends, of a sort, but there was still that "chain of command" thing in between them, even though, technically, he wasn't Malcolm's boss. Still, Malcolm intrigued him, and he'd always been one for a challenge, so he'd spent time on the man, trying to get him to loosen up. It hadn't been easy. He supposed he had Malcolm's military upbringing to blame for that one. And he could certainly understand the need for fraternization rules on a traditional ship, but this was a long-term mission, and Jon had told him that such rules were being relaxed for the duration. God, they could be out here for years, and it wasn't as if they really had a traditional command structure, despite the official ranks.

If Malcolm was only willing to be friends with people of his same rank, that left him... Trip did a quick thought check. That left him with no one. And damned if Trip would let him remain friendless; not on a mission that could last years. So lately especially, he'd taken it as a bit of a personal mission to get the man to loosen the fuck up. He'd tried inviting him to movie nights - that'd proved useless. Malcolm had either not attended or, on the one time he had, he'd sat there stiffly, obviously not enjoying himself. So Trip had invited him to drinks - now, that had ended up being promising. Not that they drank all the time or in excess or anything, but something about that sort of situation seemed to get Malcolm to unwind a bit. In fact, he'd found he'd enjoyed Malcolm's company more than he'd expected to. The man was deadly attractive, and could be damn funny when he wanted to be, with a dry sense of humor that would sneak up on you at the oddest moments. Get a couple drinks in him, and he could really get you rolling. Actually, if he had to pick someone else to spend the evening with, other than Hoshi or Jon, at this point he'd probably pick Malcolm. He wondered what Malcolm would be like with a bit of this drink in him? Funny, probably. Snarky, he was sure. And as always, completely unattainable.

Speaking of drinks - his was somehow, suddenly empty. He frowned at the glass, twirling it in his fingers. The stuff they'd been drinking had seemed innocuous at first, but two glasses in, it had hit him like a ton of bricks. And then he'd lost track of how much he'd had, but he could certainly use another. Hoshi, who was smaller than he, was probably worse off. She was leaning against his side, and he tucked his arm around her, pulling her in close. It had been a while since he'd had someone at his side in that way. It felt good. It almost made him wish that he did want her in that way. It'd be fun. God, this drink was making him...

A server came by, nodding quickly as his red-clad hand placed another flask at their feet. Trip smiled his thanks. Fabulous.

The scene before them on the stage changed, and now it was two dancers, lovers meeting, swirling as soft gong-like sounds flowed around them. It was really quite beautiful. Peaceful. Wistful. Romantic.

He heard Hoshi sigh beside him. "Too bad."

He turned his face down so he could see her. The lamplight was a soft caress against her skin, setting it off in golds and oranges. "What's too bad?" he asked.

"Too bad you're gay."

Okay, that sort of ruined the mood. Trip sat up straighter. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry," Hoshi said, her words slurring a bit. She winced. "Was I not supposed to know that?"

"No," Trip said, unsure of how to respond. "I mean, what?"

Hoshi traced a gentle finger up his arm, sending chills across his skin. "I mean it. You're cute. And I know you've hooked up with alien babes, or you used to, before..." She sat up somewhat straight, seeming apologetic as she moved slightly away from him. "Sorry, that'd make you bi, right?" She smiled, slumping against him again. "Anyway, too bad you're taken, one way or the other."

"What do you mean?"

Hoshi stared up at him from beneath dark lashes. "You've got to realise that half the girls on ship want to scoop you." She shrugged. "Hell, I'd scoop you, but I like the friendship thing we've developed."

Trip decided that playing along was probably his best option. He sank back into the pillows again. "I'm taken, eh? Who by?"

Hoshi slapped him lightly on the arm. "By Malcolm, of course. Everybody knows that." She settled further against him, face up, eyes a bit glazed. "Lucky bastard," she added under her breath as her lids fell shut.

Trip stared down at her in surprise, and she emitted a soft snore.

So, everyone on the ship thought he was gay, and that he and Malcolm were...

Oh, shit.

He sat up in shock, Hoshi falling across his lap as he moved. Malcolm. If half the ship thought... Christ, what had Malcolm heard? And did he... with all the extra attention that Trip had been spending on him lately...

Trip closed his eyes with a groan.

x-x

Please let me know what you think of this so far. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember, this is slash, so don't be surprised._

_Thanks for the reviews so far. I had fun writing this. It's a contrast with the angsty epic saga I have going, and I do love romantic comedy! _

x-x

Trip finished off the last of the bottle, then nudged Hoshi awake. As her eyes blinked open lazily, he bent down and whispered, "Time to go, sweetheart." The show had ended a few minutes before, and they were due to return to Enterprise.

Hoshi smiled up at him. He helped her sit, and as she did so, she reached with a gentle hand and caressed his cheek. She gave him a smoky look, although her eyes held a hint of amusement. "Too bad," she said softly, repeating what she'd said earlier. Then she leaned forward and placed a kiss on that cheek.

Trip felt the heat rising to his face and, caught in the moment, he grasped her hand, placing a kiss in its palm. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat from quite nearby, and his eyes locked with Malcolm, who was standing at the opening to their enclosure. He could have sworn he saw the man's lip twitch as if he were smothering a smile, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Commander," Malcolm said, all official now.

"Lieutenant," Trip replied with a look that he hoped said, "this isn't what it looks like", but which probably came across more as, "oh, damn." Then he thought about what Hoshi had said, earlier, and he quickly looked away from Malcolm. Which probably made him seem even more guilty. Sighing, he shook his head in defeat.

"We're heading back to the ship," Malcolm said. "Will you two be joining us?"

When Trip finally met Malcolm's gaze again, he almost groaned. Malcolm was standing in the doorway, leaning languidly against one of the structure's supports. The lamplight cast his grey eyes into deep shadow, but the man was clearly amused.

Using Trip's shoulder as a support, Hoshi pushed herself to standing. Malcolm, playing the gentleman, straightened and held out a hand to help her over the cushions. As she stepped toward him, graceful despite the drink, his eyes moved from her and back to Trip, one eyebrow raised. Only then did Trip look at Hoshi through clear eyes. Her hair, normally neatly pulled back, had partly fallen, and dark strands were flowing down her back and onto her face. Her uniform jacket was partly undone, exposing her black shirt - he didn't even remember her having done that. She looked... well, she looked delightful, but she also looked as if she'd... He ran a quick hand through his own hair, hoping for the best, but suspecting that he looked much the same as she did.

As Hoshi exited the enclosure and stood, one hand on Malcolm's arm for support, Malcolm held out his other hand expectantly. He cocked his head to the side.

Pursing his lips, Trip reached forward and allowed Malcolm to help him up and out. As he settled beside them and made to move toward the exit, he heard Hoshi's voice and he turned back.

"Don't worry," Hoshi whispered to Malcolm. She patted him on the arm, then ran her hand up his arm to the back of his neck, and up into his hair, ruffling it. She glanced at Trip for a moment before she returned her gaze to a surprised-looking Malcolm. "You have nothing to worry about." Then she smiled wistfully and, leaning in, gave Malcolm a quick kiss on the cheek. "God, you guys are cute." She brushed past them and began moving down the aisle. Trip could see Jon, T'Pol and Travis standing just at the base of the stairs, and Travis smiled when he caught sight of Hoshi.

"What was that about?" Malcolm asked as they began walking, side by side, toward their crewmates.

Trip glanced over. Malcolm was blushing, and looked a bit flustered. "I'll tell you later," Trip said, trying to keep it short.

"Yes, indeed you will," Malcolm replied with finality. And Trip then knew that he was up shit's creek, no paddle in sight. So he said the only thing that could possibly make any sense in this situation.

"Bring beer."

Because God knew, they were going to need it.

x-x

_Please let me know what you think of this so far. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading this bit of romantic fun. This is the final chapter!_

x-x

Trip primped nervously in front of his mirror. He'd showered, shaved, and donned fresh clothing, why, he wasn't entirely sure, because this was just Malcolm coming over, right? Malcolm who had come over before. That same Malcolm. And yet somehow, everything was different. What Hoshi had said about them being together, that had changed things. This was a small ship, and there was no way to keep such gossip secret. Eventually, it always got back to the people involved.

He was afraid of what Malcolm might have heard. Worse, of what Malcolm might think he'd been doing these past weeks.

He genuinely hadn't been hitting on him. Sure, the guy was attractive. In his past life, often just his type - dark hair, light eyes, those Irish good looks that always got him, and the English accent certainly helped. So it wasn't as if he was blind. He'd just been - well, he hadn't been thinking that way. Malcolm barely seemed approachable, and certainly was unattainable. The idea of Malcolm as - no, impossible. Trip had simply been trying to break through that shell. He'd wanted a friend. He'd almost found one. And now?

His chime went so he straightened up, tugging his shirt down as he approached the door. He stopped, hand hovering over the lock. Now or never. He triggered it open.

Malcolm stood there, dressed informally, six-pack of beer in hand. Trip waved him in in a manner he hoped was casual, or at least not overtly strange.

After giving him a piercing look, Malcolm settled himself in the desk chair and wordlessly held a beer bottle in his direction. Trip accepted it with a nod. He twisted off the cap as he sat down at the edge of his bed, taking a quick slug of the cold liquid. Leaning forward, he let the bottle dangle from two fingers as he locked gazes with his friend. He was unsure of how to approach the subject. Best be direct, then.

"Listen," Trip said. "I wanted to tell you this before you hear it from someone else."

Malcolm looked - Trip thought he looked amused, if he didn't know better. "About you and Hoshi?" Malcolm asked.

"What?" Trip asked in surprise, sitting up straight. "Oh, that? No." He shifted uncomfortably.

When Trip didn't continue, Malcolm said, "So..."

"So... Anyway." Trip stared down at his beer. He swirled it. "Hoshi told me there's a rumor that I'm gay. That you and I, um, well..." He looked up. "You know."

"Indeed?" Malcolm asked, one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, and I..." Trip hesitated, unsure of how to go on. He motioned with his bottle, his hands sculpting the words as he spoke. "I mean, I never, that wasn't what I was after." He looked into Malcolm's eyes, trying to read them. "Not that I wouldn't, I mean, you're a very attractive guy, and if I thought that you, anyway..." He winced. "I think I'll shut up, now." Defeated, he took a swig of beer.

Malcolm sat there for a moment. Reaching onto the desk, he pulled a bottle out of the pack and opened it, taking a slow sip before he said, "I have to admit, that's not quite what I thought you were going to say."

Trip shrugged an apology, taking another swallow from his drink.

"And I have to say, I'm sorry if our... relationship interfered with your ability to hook up with Hoshi."

Trip shook his head. "That's not what I..." He frowned. "What?"

Malcolm stood and, in one fluid motion, sat beside Trip. Arm brushing Trip's, thigh side by side with his, Malcolm looked down at the bottle in his hand. "Commander." His lip quirked as he rephrased. "Trip." He smiled. "I'm glad you find me attractive."

"Jesus, Malcolm." Trip felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "I mean oh, right. I mean..."

"Maybe we should," Malcolm said in a soft voice, still not looking at the man beside him. He lifted the bottle and drank.

"Sorry?"

"After all, the rumors are already out there." Malcolm shrugged. "No use denying, it would only make things worse."

Trip felt his heart rise into his throat. "How much of that stuff have you had to drink, anyway?"

Malcolm simply looked at him.

God, this man was impossible to read unless he wanted you to do so. Unable to think of anything else, Trip sputtered out, "What about fraternization and all that?"

"Bugger it all. The rules have been officially relaxed for this mission." Trip felt a hand on his thigh, heavy and hot, and Malcolm gave him a look that could only be interpreted as wicked. "Perhaps it's time we relaxed with them?"

Trip forced himself to exhale. "Really?"

"After all..." Malcolm said.

Trip felt Malcolm's hand travelling up his thigh, drawing a line of heat in its path.

Malcolm gave him a sly smile. "If they're going to talk anyway, shouldn't we give them something to talk about?" And with that, Malcolm kissed him.

Trip was too shocked to respond. After a moment, he got over himself enough to know a good thing when he found it, and he responded in kind, letting his eyes fall shut as he fell into the moment. Malcolm's hand on his thigh, the feel of the man's lips against his own, the taste of beer and... God, yes.

He hadn't expected this, especially not from Malcolm. Showed what he knew. Obviously, he didn't know this man at all.

About time he learned.

x-x


End file.
